Mark of Athena: Gold Edition
by Gryphon-Door
Summary: Probably the best Mark of Athena fanfic you will ever read. Join Percy and as they fight through monsters, giants, and overused fanfic ideas.
1. To Rome and Back Again

**Chapter 1: To Rome and back again**

The ride was okay until Frank and I saw Piper and Reyna with their weapons out. They both looked ready to fight to the death.

Oh yeah, my name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. I am currently on a flying ship sailing to Rome with 8 other demigods-Frank, Hazel, Jason, Leo, Annabeth, Octavian, and yeah, Piper and Reyna.

At first, Frank and I thought the two girl's fight was the old Greek vs. Roman conflict like the one back at Camp Jupiter.

Yeah, it didn't go so well at first but that was because of Octavian.

When the Greek UFO landed, Octavian shouted at the other Romans to attack the ship despite the fact I gave an order to the other Romans to not attack the ship unless the Greeks showed hostilities. Fortunately, most of the Romans didn't listen to him. Unfortunately, the ones that did obey him shot arrows at the ship.

The arrows bounced off but when the ship landed, one Greek named Leo tossed a monkey wrench at Octavian and the situation got messier. Luckily, that one Greek, Piper, resolved it by talking. Anyways, after that, my Greek girlfriend, Annabeth, debated with Reyna on the issue about who was to go to Rome.

"Only the Seven should," said Annabeth.

"No, we need power in numbers," replied Reyna, "Send one cohort along with the Seven to Rome."

"No!" cried out Annabeth, "We can't because blah blah blah blah."

"You are an idiot," said Reyna sternly, "Because blah blah blah blah."

And it just went on like that. Anyway, they both finally agreed that two more people should accompany the Seven, so Reyna and that jerk, Octavian, came along.

Speaking of Octavian, he came near us when Piper and Reyna came in front of us, arguing. He smiled jerkily with his jerkish teeth and lips.

"What's the matter, praetor and Piper," purred Octavian, "Can't get along."

"Shut up Octavian," said Reyna angrily, "I already have enough to handle with."

"Jason plus Piper!" screamed Piper.

"NO!" yelled back Reyna, "Jason plus Reyna!"

Frank and I were shocked by the fight in front of us. Octavian, on the other hand, was enjoying it and turned to me with a smirk.

"Entertaining, isn't it?" he said with a jerk smile.

"Shut up Octavian," said Frank. Octavian slithered away jerkily, still smiling.

Frank turned to me and groaned, "When is this ride over?"

I did nothing but muttered in agreement.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, thousands of miles away.<p>

"Hermes, stop that, it isn't funny," said Dionysus. Hermes stopped for a moment and continued his act like Dionysus' interruption didn't happen.

"Time flies like an arrow, fruit flies like a banana," said Hermes to the other gods. The Olympians groaned at his bad joke.

"Gee Hermes," said Athena in a bored voice, "That was so punny."

"Your jokes are worse than Apollo's haikus," said Artemis.

"I agree," agreed Apollo, "Hey! Wait a minute!"

"We waited for more than one minute," yelled out Poseidon in frustration. He glared at Zeus.

Zeus stood up and said thunderously, "We need to stay here because Gaea is still out there, along with her giant children!"

"But we are bored out of our minds, brother!" countered his brother, Hades, "And frankly, I hate the rest of you."

The other Olympians murmured in agreement to Hades' first statement. They all turned to Zeus.

"Brother! If you do not let us out of Olympus," threatened Poseidon, "We will mutiny against you." The rest of the Olympians roared in agreement.

Zeus glared at them and took out his lightning bolt. He was about to throw it when a time portal appeared out of nowhere with four kids falling out of it. The portal closed but not before five books and a note fell out as well. Athena snatched the note and read out loud.

_Dear Olympians,_

_To cover a future plot hole, I am sending the Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Nico di Angelo, and Thalia Grace from the past to read these five wonderful books that came with the demigods. Have fun._

_Love, Chronos._

The Olympians first stared at the four demigods then at the stack of books. Athena picked the first book and read out the title of the book in disgust.

"Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief," she muttered with sarcasm, "That sure sounds like fun."

"Well, let's read them," said Apollo, "I have nothing I can do with my life right now." Nico, Annabeth, and Thalia all gave Percy a dark look.

"You can read the first chapter," said Annabeth to Percy, "You got us into this mess."

Percy began reading to his angry friends and to the bored gods.


	2. The Side Quest

**Chapter 2: The Side Quest**

When the ship finally landed, I was the first person out of the ship behind Reyna and Piper. They were both fighting each over Jason or something. I was sure glad that Percy didn't get a girlfriend at the Roman camp.

Hazel came out of the dragon ship and caught up with me. She turned to me as we were both walking and smiled. I smiled awkwardly back; it wasn't like Hazel and I were good friends or anything.

"So Annabeth..." Hazel finally said, "How was your "reunion" with Percy back at camp." I turned to stare at her; she had a large innocent smile on her face.

I remembered the reunion like a textbook fact and replayed the scene in my head.

_I spotted Percy near the Roman bakery. I walked up toward him. He spotted me and walked toward me too. We stopped when our faces were approximately 8 inches apart._

_I put my face very close to his and said, "They spelled your name wrong on your 'tag'". He looked down to check and I pinched his nose. I couldn't help but smile; Percy was too gullible. I walked away, satisfied that I just one-upped him._

"Yeah, it was pretty good," I said calmly to Hazel as the rest of the demigod team came out of the ship.

We all gathered in some sort of circle. Reyna cleared her voice and said, "We need to find the doors quickly."

"Yeah, but the problem is, Reyna," started Octavian jerkily, "We-"

"Shut up, Octavian," said Percy, "I think we-"

Before Percy can complete his statement, a magical portal appeared in front us. We all stepped back. A black figure came out of the portal and looked at us. It waved its hand and the portal behind it disappeared. The shadow disappeared and we all could see who it was.

"Rhea," I murmured, "Wife of Kronos." Rhea turned to my voice and then faced the group again.

"Demigods, I am here to assist you on your quest," she said aloofly.

"Of course," said Octavian sarcastically, "What else are you-"

"Shut it, Octavian", said Rhea sternly, pointing her finger at Octavian, "I have half a mind to rip out your tongue." Octavian looked scared and nodded meekly.

"Now as I was saying," continued Rhea, "I am here to assist you."

"So you will lead us to the Doors?" asked Hazel hopefully.

"Of course not," laughed Rhea, "If I just lead you to the plot device, this story would end too soon." Everyone, including me, was confused.

"Fortunately," said Rhea with tears running down her cheeks, "I can help you demigods reach your plot device by making you find another plot device that would lead you to it." (Everyone was confused again except for Octavian.)

"So..," said Octavian, "What is this secondary plot de-"

"Shut it, mortal", thundered the Titaness, "The plot device is an animal that will help you find the Doors. It is, as usual, guarded by monsters." She gave us a meaningful look and disappeared. We all looked at each other and started to discuss about the guide animal.

"What do you think the animal is?" questioned Hazel.

"I don't think that's the point Hazel," I said, "The point is where in Rome are we going to search for the guide animal."

"I have a scouter here," replied Leo, holding out an egg-shaped device, "It has an app that seeks out magical creatures, assuming that said animal is magical."

"Good," said Reyna, "We can start from there."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, thousands of miles away.<p>

"When is this over," moaned Ares, "This is boring me."

The gods have read only 33% of the Lightning Thief along with post-BOTL Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Nico di Angelo, and Thalia Grace. They (not counting Athena) already wanted to stop.

"You know what?" said Artemis, "I actually want to hear one of Hermes' jokes rather than continue reading." Hermes perked up to Artemis' words.

"Okay I got one," said Hermes enthusiastically, "Why couldn't the bicycle stand." Everyone was stumped. Hermes smiled gleefully.

"Because it was two-tired," laughed Hermes. Everyone, including the demigods, threw bottles at him.

"Why can't we just skip to the last page?" asked Demeter. Everyone muttered agreements and looked at Athena for an answer. Athena though about it and gave an answer.

"The Lord of Time, Chronos, sent these books and past demigods for a reason, probably to enlighten us about our foolishness and mistakes," said Athena reasonably. Every other Olympian groaned; they had not heard one word that Athena said, but they knew Athena wished to follow Chronos' request.

"Oh cripes," muttered Poseidon. He tossed the book to Ares and told him to read the next chapter.


	3. Captain Eagle

**Chapter 3: Captain Eagle**

"How far is it, Leo?" I asked.

"Not far, Percy", replied Leo who stopped for a few minutes, "In fact, it is right below us."

We edged towards the tip of the hill and looked down. Nothing much except for plants and some squirrels. All of us looked at Leo and his scouter; Leo held up his hands.

"Hey! I didn't say it would work perfectly," said Leo defensively. Reyna crossed her arms but otherwise didn't speak. Annabeth was glaring at Leo though.

Hazel looked at the bottom of the hill again and said, "There's Rhea's guide." I looked at where her arm pointed and saw that she was right: there was a cage with an animal inside at the bottom of the hill with lots of monsters guarding it. Why we didn't see it earlier was a mystery. We all gave apologetic looks to Leo; he was quite mad at our baseless criticisms.

Our little demigod group somehow managed to hide in a bush that was 10 yards away from the guardians. Piper poked Leo in the ribs and asked, "Leo, what does your scouter say about their numbers?"

Leo looked at his round-shaped device and said calmly, "At least over 9000." Piper gave a shocked look. But Reyna's look won for grand prize.

"What! 9000!", whispered Reyna in an urgent tone. Leo nodded his head in the same calm way.

"No problem," I muttered, "We don't need to fight them; Annabeth can just sneak over and grab the animal."

"Sneak over there," snickered Octavian snidely,"I suppose the monsters wouldn't notice-"

"Shut up, Octavian", murmured Annabeth, "I have an invisibility cap; the monsters won't be able to see me."

"Whatever," sneered Octavian, "You would still get caught, you Geek." Annabeth was about to open her mouth but Piper beat her to it.

"CAN YOU JUST SHUT THE HADES UP!" yelled Piper. Octavian nodded obediently. Jason quickly covered Piper's mouth before she can say anything else.

"Shhh," he whispered. Too late. A quarter of the monsters heard Piper's perfect C Major. I heard them taking out their weapons and walking towards our bush.

"ATTACK," screamed Reyna. The rest of us hopped out to meet the monsters who were all Laistrygonian giants. Piper quickly threw her knife at the giant's stomach which wasn't a smart move in retrospect. Annabeth luckily was smarter and simply stabbed her giant in the leg and quickly followed up with a stab to the...crotch. Both monsters disintegrated but more came.

"RUN," yelled Octavian who started running back up the hill. We didn't like it but we instantly followed him. However, some giants cut off our path and we ended up surrounded.

I swung Riptide and killed some giants. Meanwhile, Frank had turned to an enormous eagle and flew away but before he got too high, Leo jumped and grabbed his feet.

"What are you guys doing!" yelled Reyna at the flying duo. Leo looked down at her and stuck his tongue out . Frank and Leo disappeared as they went over the hill.

"Son of a...Neptune", cursed Piper and Hazel.

The giants kept swarming us. We did all we could to prevent being overwhelmed. Jason kept firing his lighting lazers at the giants but he was starting to tire. Piper lost her knife so she screamed and ran like a damsel-in-distress. Annabeth was wearing her cap, sneakingly backstabbing the idiotic giants.

Hazel summoned lots of underground crystals to kill some giants but got blind-swiped by a Laistrygonian. She fell to the ground, knocked out. Reyna screamed out in anger when the giant proceeded to kill Hazel. A magical red aura appeared around her and she moved so fast that we didn't see her kill the giant. Reyna fainted and fell to the ground, lying next to Hazel. The giant smirked as he raised his club again to kill both of them.

"REEE," screamed something above. The giant looked up. An oversized eagle was diving towards him. Jason, I, and the rest of the Laistrygonian army watched in amazement as the eagle morphed back into Frank.

"EAGLE!" yelled Frank, raising his fist, "PUNCH!" He punched the giant with amazing force! The giant melted from the epicness of Captain Eagle Zhang! He landed next to me and Jason gracefully!

The army woke from their stupor and charged us. Frank, Jason, Annabeth, and I raised our weapons as we made a triangle around Reyna and Hazel's unconscious bodies. Piper quickly joined us; she had her knife back. I looked around at my last standing demigod friends and held Riptide tightly as we waited for our deaths.

A foghorn-like sound echoed above us. The giant army looked confused and looked up at the sky. We did so too. Above us was the Argo II. Leo had came to rescue us!

Then, the ship suddenly buckled and fell down, dragon-head first. Some of the giants took out longbows and fired at the kamikaze ship. The rest of them continue to conveniently look up.

"What in the name of Jupiter is he doing?" said Jason. Frank shrugged.

Suddenly, the ship turned in midair and started to change shape. When it landed, the Argo II was no longer a ship with a dragon head; it was a robot warrior with a dragon head! Jason face-palmed.

"Festus better be an Autobot", he said with his hand still covering his face.

The giants attacked Festus but they were no match. The robot stomped, pummeled, grabbed, and blasted the giants. After Festus killed 75% of the army, the giants decided to retreat. Festus was about to fire at them with his crossbows inserted on his arms when a voice called out, "Stop".

Festus stopped what he was doing and turned to the voice. We saw Leo on top of the hill with a big smile on his face. He ran down the hill toward us and to our surprise, Piper jumped on him and kissed him on the cheek **(All Leo/Piper ship fans silently cheer)**.

Jason, however, pulled Piper off Leo. Piper blushed at Jason's stern expression and snogged him full on the lips **(All Jasper ship fans silently cheer)**. Leo looked a little put-out like a firework.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and gave me a meaningful look. While everyone was still watching Jason and Piper kiss, Annabeth gave me her own lip and mouth treatment **(All Percabeth fans silently cheer)**. When Jason and Piper finished, Festus surprisingly said that he would drag back Hazel and Reyna's bodies. We hadn't seen Octavian since the battle, but nobody cared **(Everyone silently cheers)**.

Annabeth, Jason, Piper, and I went towards the caged guide animal that we came for. Conveniently, the giants had not picked it back up when they retreated. Annabeth held up the cage and looked at it. She gasped and all of us looked at the cage as well.

Inside was a beautiful snowy owl.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, thousands of miles away.<strong>

"I'm so bored."

"Stop whining about it, Kayla."

Kayla pouted. Her brother, Will, can be a stick in a mud sometimes. She, Will, Jake, and Nyssa were sitting in a circle, doing nothing in particular.

"I'm bored, Will," she complained again. Will became infuriated and lost his temper.

"If you're so bored!" he yelled, "Go complain to Chiron!"

Kayla's bottom lip trembled. Will regretted yelling at her until she leaped up joyously and said, "That's a great idea, Will!"

"Come on," she said, skipping to the Big House. Will and the rest of his friends looked at her retreating back and decided to follow her. They soon reached the Big House. Chiron looked up politely from his book as the band came.

"What can I do for you?", he asked. Kayla screamed girlishly (Chiron raised an eyebrow at Will) and said, "I'm bored, Chiron."

"So you are bored," joked Jake before Chiron could answer. Kayla turned to him, closed her eyes, and stuck her tongue out at Jake immaturely

"Well, Kayla", began Chiron, "You can try looking in the basement. I am sure there are fun toys down there." Kayla widened her eyes and held back her head to scream with excitement again. Nyssa covered her mouth, trying not to snicker at Kayla's screams. Kayla instantly ran into the door and crumpled to the floor.

"Are you okay?" asked Chiron with concern as Kayla sat up and held her head. After 5 seconds, Kayla jumped back up, opened the door, and ran inside. Will, Nyssa, and Jake looked at one another and followed her. Chiron looked down and started to read his book again.

He couldn't relax though; he didn't know why. He could hear Kayla's eager cries as she found various junk in the basement. Poor Will, he thought to himself as he read his vampire book, which was somewhat shallow and boring. He still didn't have a finger on what was bothering him.

Then, he suddenly remembered! There was something in the basement he had hid in the 1980s. The Hephaestus cabin had created it but he confiscated it after the Incident of 1989. Chiron now hoped that Kayla and her friends didn't find it. He then heard Kayla's cry of excitement once more.

"Look you guys! a karaoke machine!" she yelled, "Let's bring it up and use it for the campfire songs tonight!"

Damn it.


	4. Angry Bird

**A/N: The chapters will continue from Percy's perspective unless it decides to focus on another character you hardly care about, which would then be in third person view.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Angry Bird<strong>

Annabeth had insisted on letting the snowy owl out of the cage. Now it was flying around like a maniac. Surprisingly, the owl had taken a liking to me for some weird reason; maybe, it was my good appearance or something.

**Meanwhile, at the exact same location.**

"Leo?" asked Frank, "What are you doing?" Leo looked up from his scouter, annoyed. He looked down again and said, "I am checking to see if Festus sustained any battle damage from the giants.

"I doubt Festus got damaged at all," replied Frank, raising his eyebrows, "None of the giants' weapons even scratched him." Leo looked at Frank again and said darkly, "Well I can't be sure; Festus suffered from glitches when Jason, Piper, and I went off to find Hera."

After his checking his scouter twice, Leo nodded to the sitting Festus and Festus stood up. He was very tall, at least 32 ft. He turned to Leo and addressed him.

"Leo, this is where our path diverge; I have a greater purpose now", he said as he spread out his metal wings, getting ready to fly. Leo looked shocked at Festus' statement and began to stutter.

"You..you..are going to leave?" he stammered. Festus looked at him sadly and turned back to taking off.

"Let's roll," he growled as he flew off into the sunset. Leo stared down for a while, his face dark. After 5 awkward minutes, he muttered, "He will be back." Frank gave him a doubtful look.

"Sure he will, Optimist Prime." Frank said sarcastically. Leo slugged him.

**Meanwhile, at somewhat the same location.**

"Hazel," barked Reyna, "Get Leo and Frank." Hazel obediently ran off to Frank and Leo.

We had revived the sleeping girls with nectar and ambrosia as usual. It was almost regretted.

"Got them," breathed Hazel as Leo and Frank came behind her.

"Good," said Reyna. She turned to Annabeth, "Call the magical bird so we can start looking for the Doors."

Annabeth nodded and whistled for the owl. The owl came and landed in the middle of our circle of demigods. All eyes were on Reyna as she leaned forward to the owl and asked, "Where are the Doors?" All was silent as everyone waited for the super special awesome owl to respond.

"WHOOO," said the owl. I looked at Annabeth for a translation. She shrugged and everyone groaned; Rhea's side quest had led us nowhere and on top of that we had to carry an owl.

Reyna was pissed at the owl. She whipped out her knife and tried to kill it. The owl flew away to dodge the knife and didn't get a scratch. However, it glared at us from above as Reyna swore at it in Latin.

That night was the worst in my life; the owl kept making noises while we were sleeping and most of them weren't even normal owl sounds.

"Ca-Caw"

"Tweeeet"

"Bawwwk"

"Wheeee"

"Nom Nom Nom"

When was this nightmare over?

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Camp Half-Blood<strong>

Kayla dragged the contraption unto the stage. Everyone else in the Amphitheatre, except the Apollo cabin, Nyssa, and Jake, looked confused. She took out a microphone and yelled. Everyone cringed at the loud sound. Kayla smiled; the microphone worked like a charm.

"Hello, Camp Half-Blood", she said in a more normal voice, "Instead of the usual lame campfire songs, we are going to sing real awesome modern music!" She smiled at everyone and asked, "Any questions?"

"Yes," said Malcom of Athena cabin, "Are we singing the new songs together or will we be watching 1 person performing?"

"Good idea, Malcom", said Kayla brightly, "We should take volunteers from the crowd to sing their desired song."

"What if no one volunteers?" growled Clarisse.

"Oh, we would randomly choose someone to sing anyway," answered Kayla dreamily. Many campers glared at Malcom.

"Okay, so who wants to volunteer?", asked Kayla. Some girls in the Aphrodite cabin raised their hands.

For the next few nights, the Karaoke night was unbearable. No one, save for the Apollo cabin and the few demigods who took singing lessons, could sing a note to save their life. Not to mention that most of the volunteers chose the crappiest modern music on radio.

_"Wake up in the morning feeling like P. Diddy," _sang Drew off-key.

_"I'm sexy and I know it" _sang Chris in a horrible high octave. Malcom's iPad's glass screen cracked.

Everyone blamed Kayla and her friends for the daily ear-splintering. One day, Clarisse and her cabin cornered Will and she. Clarisse held a beefy fist up to Will's face.

"If you don't stop this singing dung," threatened Clarisse, "I will slug you so hard that you won't be able to aim your arrow, Solace." Will nodded timidly and the Ares cabin left the two of them. Will turned to Kayla,

"If you don't stop this, I will get mashed to pulp by the Ares cabin," he said urgently to Kayla.

Kayla smiled and said, "Don't worry, Will. I got Jake Mason to make upgrades to the machine." She skipped away while humming a song. Will looked at her retreating figure in horror and started to pray to Zeus that he would not get pummeled to death by the Ares cabin .


	5. The Lost Heroes

**Chapter 5: The Lost Heroes**

Morning. I opened my eyes slowly. Everyone else was like me: tired and pissed. The owl was on one of our packs, making weird noises.

Reyna quickly got up and lunged at it with her knife.

"Clang!" Reyna's knife was inches from the owl; it had been blocked by another knife.

Reyna glared at Annabeth. Annabeth looked back sternly.

"Get away, Annabeth", she whispered angrily, "This owl had deprived me of REM sleep; it needs to be killed."

"You don't stab owls when I'm around, Reyna", Annabeth replied coldly. Reyna kicked Annabeth in the chest and knocked her over. She then turned to the owl and was about to stab it when Annabeth jumped on her back. The knife stab missed the owl by a mile, but the owl decided to fly up anyway. It watched with interest at the fight below it.

Both were in deadlock. I knew Annabeth's best weapon was the knife, but Reyna seemed to be an expert as well, as she was parrying every one of Annabeth's slashes and thrusts. Both were bleeding in various places.

Truth is, the fight was interesting but we had to stop it before my girlfriend died first.

Several things happened at once: lightning struck from the sky, forcing the two girls to separate; a line of fire erupted between them afterwards; floating gems surrounded the girls; and finally, small orbs of water and dew splashed the fighters. Everyone looked at me.

" There isn't a lot of water here," I said defensively.

All that seemed to have woken up Annabeth and Reyna. They look at each other bashfully through the fire and started saying apologies that I' m not going to list. After the counseling session, Leo and Hazel made their respective elements disappear. I moved my head up to stretch my neck and I saw that owl flying away; I wasn't the only one.

"That owl is finally leading us to the Doors!" said Reyna. She turned to Frank and Hazel.

"Follow that owl and inform us of your location when you reach the Doors," she commanded. Frank and Hazel quickly got their packs and started running after the flying owl.

"What do we do now?" asked Leo to Reyna after watching the Roman duo disappeared from the horizon.

"We eat first," said Reyna, looking at her stomach.

Everyone quickly got out their comestibles and Reyna started dividing up the food. We somehow didn't hear some people walking up the hill because we all jumped in surprise when we heard a familiar voice say disapprovingly, "Why are you camping on a hill?"

We instantly turned our heads to the speaker; it was Katie from the Demeter cabin. And behind her were the Stoll "twins" and Rachel. Immediately, our demigod group, except Reyna, greeted the newcomers. Reyna just sighed and muttered, "Great, more Greeks."

"Why are you here, Katie?" asked Annabeth.

Katie grumbled and said, "I was happily spending the summer here with my dad, when suddenly, a magical portal appears out of nowhere and out comes Rachel and those two idiots. Then, my dad let them come with us. You would not believe how much I wanted to slug Connor and Travis Stoll after they 'accidentally' crushed my bonsai tree."

She cleared her throat and said, "Anyways, what's with you Annabeth? How come you are here in Rome?"

Annabeth explained to her about the Doors, Gaea, what happened on the quest, etc. Meanwhile, Connor and Travis started eating our food and Rachel had one of her blackout sessions, but nobody really cared.

After Annabeth finished talking, Katie looked troubled and said, "You should go right now then; I don't know how much time you wasted!"

"It's okay," replied Reyna, finally speaking, "I sent my best troops to follow the owl to the Doors."

"Really?" asked Katie skeptically.

Reyna stared at her and said assertively, "Really."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, thousands of miles away.<strong>

"So tired", panted Frank. Hazel nodded and sat down on a rock. Frank got out two water bottles and tossed one to her. They quickly drained half of their bottles and started panting again. Frank looked up at the sky; the owl was still flying but wasn't going anywhere.

Frank got up and ran in the direction of the owl. Hazel quickly followed suit.

The owl looked at its pursuers and smirked. It turned right to an area where it knew that Frank and Hazel cannot catch it.

Hazel was exhausted. She stopped running and Frank stopped too.

"We need to catch that owl, Frank" she said, "Transform into an eagle and fly after it."

"I'm tired," replied Frank, "I don't have the energy to."

"Oh that's great," said Hazel angrily. She plopped herself on the ground.

"Luckily," said Frank, "I have Leo's scouter."

"How does that help us?" asked Hazel in annoyance, ignoring the fact that Frank had somehow obtained Leo's device.

"Well," said Frank, "I know that there is a "call Festus" app here. Leo used it when in the battle of the Laistrygonians."

"A battle in which you and Leo flew off like real heroes." muttered Hazel in a sarcastic tone. Frank ignored her and pressed a button.

For a moment, all was silent. Then, the two could see Festus flying towards them in the clearing in robot form. When he landed, Frank explained to him about the situation. Festus looked confused but complied.

Soon, Frank and Hazel were riding Festus (in flying ship mode). Festus soon spotted the owl and gave chase. The owl started to fly faster but Festus did so as well. Festus started to gain on the bird. Hazel and Frank grinned at their good luck.

Suddenly, Festus dropped in height and crash-landed onto the ground. Luckily, the fall wasn't that high so Frank and Hazel were only dazed. Frank watched the sky as the owl started to get farther and farther from them.

"Come on, Festus" he said desperately, "We can still catch it." The automaton transformed back into robot form, and Frank and Hazel fell off him. Festus stood up, grumbling.

"I can't," he growled, "My wings are out of oil." He discarded his wings and they fell down with a crash. Frank groaned and looked around at his surroundings: there were many Roman buildings around them, just like the ones back at Camp Jupiter. He couldn't help feel that the place was hostile territory.

"Contact Reyna and the others," said Hazel, "Quickly." Frank reached inside his pocket for a drachma and moaned; he had forgotten to take the bag of drachmas from Reyna.

Festus looked at him pitifully and growled softly, "I get your friends if you want." He walked down the hill and transformed into a large car. The Festus-car then drove away. Frank looked at Hazel who was looking pissed off.

"He could have turned into car to help us chase that owl!" she yelled in outrage. Her voice echoed around them. Suddenly, some people came out of the Roman buildings. They saw the two of them and started to run towards them.

Hazel and Frank started to run.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile back at the area close to a Roman town.<strong>

It was still noon. I was feeling pretty bored and so were the rest of my friends; we had no idea what to do.

Connor suddenly spoke up and said, "I know what we can do." Jason and Leo looked at him with raised eyebrows. Katie ignored him. Nevertheless, everyone else looked at him.

Connor looked around and continued, "We can play Truth or Dare." Everyone, including me, then uncharacteristically started to get excited at the words, 'Truth or Dare'. All except Katie and Reyna.

"If you are going to play that stupid game, I'm leaving," said Reyna shortly. She started walking down the hill. Travis watched her go and turned to Katie.

"You playing?" he asked.

"Whatever," said Katie, sitting down at the new circle that we made. Travis silently counted the number of people playing.

"Wait," said Travis, "We need one more person for this game."

"Oh, are you going to summon one more person from hammer space?" asked Annabeth sarcastically. Travis smirked at her and put on a glove. We watched him take out a knife from his pack with the gloved hand. A knife black as nightmare.

"Stygian Iron?" said Annabeth in surprise, "Where did you get that, Travis?"

"Jacked it from Nico's bunk when he wasn't there," Travis said with an evil smile. He stabbed the ground with his knife and the knife disappeared. Mist came out of the ground and formed into a body. Features and color started to appear on the humanoid shape. Annabeth yelled out in shock when the process was finished.

"LUKE!" she yelled. Luke looked at her in confusion, then at us. He glared at all of us and said, "Who the Hades brought me back."

"I did," said Travis calmly. Luke looked at him and facepalmed.

"What do you revive me for?" he asked a little less angrily.

"Oh, so that you can play 'Truth or Dare' with us for three hours," answered Travis with a big smile.

"I suppose I have nothing else better to do," muttered Luke as he facepalmed again.

"Now this game can begin," declared Travis.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Mount Olympus.<strong>

Ares was snoring in his throne. The other gods and demigods were trying to stay awake while they took turns reading _Titan's Curse_.

"Let's skip this book," said Artemis in a bored voice, "We all already know what happens at the end."

"You can't skip the book!" said Athena, clearly outraged, "You have to read it to finish it!"

"Okay then," said Hermes who was the reader.

"Percy Jackson and his friends go off to rescue Annabeth and Artemis," he said at the speed of light while flipping the pages just as fast, "They meet a lot of obstacles but get past them, beat up Atlas and Luke, save the damsels, and go home. The End."

Hermes looked at Athena and continued to read,"Oh, and Bianca and Zoe also die but Luke doesn't. The End." He threw the book at Ares when he finished talking.

All the gods and demigods started to cheer but faltered at Athena's unsmiling face. She glared at all of them in turn and finally turned to Hermes.

"YOU CAN'T SPEED-READ!" she screamed at Hermes.

"WHO THREW THIS BOOK AT ME!" yelled Ares.


	6. Truth or Dare

**Chapter 6: Truth or Dare**

"I think I will start," said Travis. He pointed his finger at Katie.

"Katie, Truth or Dare?" he asked dramatically. Katie rolled her eyes

"Truth," she finally said.

Travis smirked and said, "Okay, whoooo do you like at camp?

Katie replied without enthusiasm, "Certainly not the Hermes cabin."

"Hey!", yelled Travis in indignation, "You didn't answer the question!"

"I did", said Katie coolly, "Just not yours." She got up and went down the hill to find Reyna. Rachel followed suit. I looked at Travis; he had a disappointed look on his face. But then, his frown became a grin again. He looked at the rest of us still playing the game.

"We will need to change the rules a bit." he said, "First, this game would be called 'Dare'; no Truth, just 'Dare'. Second, we would be swearing on the River Styx that everyone playing would have to do the dare requested of them, no exceptions."

Annabeth and Piper got up to leave after Travis' River Styx addition. That only left six people: me, Leo, Jason, Connor, Casper, and Travis. We all swore and _finally_ started the damn game.

"I will start this time," said Connor.

He looked at all us in turn, then finally turned to Luke and said, "Okay Luke, I dare you to climb that house over there and jump off."

Luke shrugged and _flew _to the house that Travis pointed to and "jumped" off. He landed with no impact and floated back to us, eyebrows raised. Connor was at a loss of words.

"Since I' m already dead," said Luke, "I can't feel pain and find no point in this game." He went through the ground and presumably back into the Underworld.

Now there were only five people left playing

"My turn," said Leo breaking the silence left by Luke, "Jason, I dare you to fight against Percy...with bags of jelly."

Soon, Jason and I were awkwardly throwing pieces of jam at each other. Leo and the Stolls laughed at the somewhat hilarious scene. Piper, Rachel, and Annabeth watched our "fight" with little interest.

Reyna, however, shook her head in disappointment at Jason when she saw him. Jason stopped what he was doing. He gave a sad look at us and got up to leave the game.

Now there was only four people left playing. The Stolls and Leo let me have a turn since I was the other person to take Jason's dare.

"Leo, I dare you to burn the house that Luke was on," I somehow said calmly. Connor snickered while the four of us walked to said house. Annabeth and Piper watched us with suspicion and followed us as well.

We reached the edge of the Roman town and stared at the house Leo was about to burn. Leo flexed his hands, ready to throw fire. The Stolls and I cheered.

However, Annabeth said, "Leo, you do know that the Roman police are going to arrest us for arson."

Leo looked a little guilty but said, "I have to do this anyway; Percy dared me to." Annabeth glared at me. Oh well.

Leo saw Annabeth's expression and said, "It's an old house, Annabeth. Besides, I'm not going to go full power on this."

We watched as Leo went on fire, turn sideways, and put his two hands next to his hip. His hands made a shell shape as he charged up a fireball.

"Ka-me-ha-me," he recited as the fireball in his hands became bigger. The Stolls looked at each other with glee.

"HADOKEN!" Leo shouted when he put his hands forward and shot the fireball.

The fireball flew quickly towards the house and hit it. A small flame appeared on the hit spot and disappeared.

"That was weak," said Connor in a disappointed voice. Leo prepared to charge up another fireball when suddenly, the entire house caught on fire.

"LEO!", yelled Piper, "YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T GO AT FULL POWER!"

"I didn't," replied Leo, cowering in fear of Piper's voice, "Otherwise the house would have exploded."

BOOM! The house exploded; its burning pieces started to shower us. Piper raised an eyebrow at Leo. Leo started backing away from her while nervously laughing. He then broke into a full run and Piper started to chase him.

"AHHH! I'M ON FIRE! HELP!"

The Stolls and I turned; Annabeth was burning. We stared at her in shock before Annabeth started to panic and run through the nearby Roman town.

I ran to try to catch her, but Annabeth was too fast; the fire must have gave her a speed boost or something. After thirty seconds of sprinting, I stopped and went on one knee, exhausted from the anaerobic exercise. I looked up and saw in horror that Annabeth had burned almost all the structures in the Roman town. I suddenly remembered Ella's prophecy.

_"The Mark of Athena burns through Rome."_

I heard approaching footsteps and turned around: Leo, Piper, and the Stolls had just stopped behind me. They watched in amazement and terror as Annabeth kept destroying pieces of Latin architecture. Then the fire died. All was silent.

"YEAHH!" screamed Connor very loudly, throwing his fist into the air.

Annabeth walked over to us; she had somehow not been burned by Leo's fire. When she got close enough, she slugged Leo in the arm while muttering, "I won't go full power, my ass" and walked back to the hill.

We all followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, thousands of miles away.<strong>

_"Wake up in the morning feeling like P. Diddy,"_ sang Drew perfectly.

The entire camp was watching Drew re-singing her song. She had gotten a lot better. It wasn't that Drew learned how to sing or anything; it was just the auto-tune upgrade Jake added to the karaoke machine.

The auto-tune effect supposedly made the damned karaoke nights better, but Will disagreed. Everyone just sounded the same when they sang, which made the sung songs both irritating and boring.

Will felt a nudge on his back and turned around to see Clarisse's face. He knew what was up; he had to sing that song in exchange for the song nights Clarisse and her cabin hated so much. Kayla hadn't agreed with him on canceling the karaoke nights.

After Drew finished her song, Will waved to Jake to signal him to get onto the stage with him.

Everyone stopped talking when the two of them got unto the stage. Jake pressed some buttons on the machine and the song began to play.

_Body...wanna feel my body? **(Will sings...while posing)**_  
><em>Body...such a thrill my body <em>  
><em>Body...wanna touch my body? <em>  
><em>Body...it's too much my body <em>  
><em>Check it out my body, body. <em>  
><em>Don't you doubt my body, body. <em>  
><em>talkin' bout my body, body, <em>  
><em>check it out my body <em>

_Every man wants to be a macho macho man **(Jake sings while dancing and ends up falling on his face)**_  
><em>to have the kind of body, always in demand <em>  
><em>Jogging in the mornings, go man go <em>  
><em>works out in the health spa, muscles glow <em>  
><em>You can best believe that, he's a macho man <em>  
><em>ready to get down with, anyone he can <em>

_Hey! Hey! Hey, hey, hey! _  
><em>Macho, macho man (macho man) <strong>(Jake and Will sing together)<strong>_  
><em>I've got to be, a macho man <em>  
><em>Macho, macho man <em>  
><em>I've got to be a macho! Ow... <em>

_Macho, macho man _  
><em>I've got to be, a macho man <em>  
><em>Macho, macho man (yeah, yeah) <strong>(Still together)<strong>_  
><em>I've got to be a macho! <em>

_Body, its so hot, my body, _  
><em>Body, love to pop my body, <em>  
><em>Body, love to please my body, <em>  
><em>Body, don't you tease my body, <strong>(Jake's time to pose while singing) <strong>_  
><em>Body, you'll adore my body, <em>  
><em>Body, come explore my body, <em>  
><em>Body, made by God, my body, <em>  
><em>Body, it's so good, my body <em>

_You can tell a macho, he has a funky walk _  
><em>his western shirts and leather, always look so boss <strong>(Will sings and dances successfully)<strong>_  
><em>Funky with his body, he's a king <em>  
><em>call him Captain Eagle, dig his chains <em>  
><em>You can best believe that, he's a macho man <em>  
><em>likes to be the leader, he never dresses grand <em>

_Hey! Hey! Hey, hey, hey! _  
><em>Macho, macho man <em>  
><em>I've got to be, a macho man <strong>(Together once more)<strong>_  
><em>Macho, macho man <em>  
><em>I've got to be a macho! (all right) <em>

_Macho, macho man (yeah, yeah) _  
><em>I've got to be, a macho man <em>  
><em>Macho, macho man <em>  
><em>I've got to be a macho! All Right! <em>

_Ugh! Macho..baby! _  
><em>Body, body, body wanna feel my body, <em>  
><em>Body, body, body gonna thrill my body, <em>  
><em>Body, body, body don'tcha stop my body, <strong>(Will sings)<strong>_  
><em>Body, body, body it's so hot my body, <em>

_Every man ought to be a macho macho man, _  
><em>To live a life of freedom, machos make a stand, <em>  
><em>Have their own life style and ideals, <em>  
><em>Possess the strength and confidence, life's a steal, <strong>(Jake sings)<strong>_  
><em>You can best believe that he's a macho man <em>  
><em>He's a special person in anybody's land. <em>

_Hey! Hey! Hey, hey, hey! _  
><em>Macho, macho man (macho man) <em><strong>(Together for the last time)<strong>__  
><em>I've got to be, a macho man <em>  
><em>Macho, macho man <em>  
><em>I've got to be a macho! (dig the hair on my chest) <em>

_Macho, macho man (see my big thick mustache) _  
><em>I've got to be, a macho man <em>  
><em>Macho, macho man <em>  
><em>I've got to be a macho! (Dig broad shoulders) <em>

_Macho, macho man (dig my muscles!) _  
><em>I've got to be, a macho man <em>  
><em>Macho, macho man <em>  
><em>I've got to be a macho! <em>

_Macho, macho man _  
><em>I've got to be, a macho man <em>  
><em>Macho, macho man <em>  
><em>I've got to be a macho! HEY!<em>

The song ended with both boys blushing furiously. The people in the crowd applauded, laughed, or threw bottles at them. Jake went to the machine to fix it up for the next singer while Will quickly jumped off the stage.

Clarisse and her cabin smirked at his red face; they were obviously amused. Will walked away from them, vowing to get revenge

* * *

><p><strong>AN: "Macho Man" is by the Village People. **


	7. The Chapter in which Nothing Happens

**Chapter 7: The Lazy Chapter**

After Annabeth found out she burned down multiple Latin structures, she tried to beat up Leo, but he just put himself on fire.

"Let's continue the game!" said Travis with enthusiasm.

"No!" said Annabeth a little loudly, "One of your idiotic dares already destroyed a Roman town; we don't need any more destruction!"

"Technically," said Connor slyly, "You burned down the town."

"Yeah," I supported, "And we completed part of a prophecy."

"Frankly," piped up Piper, "I didn't know that it would be taken so literally."

"I still don't get the Mark of Athena part," I said, "What does that mean?"

"It obviously means me, Seaweed brain." replied Annabeth a little too pridefully, "A mark means that it is like a signature on a great masterpiece; that signature of my great mother is me."  
>She used her hand to put her bangs away from her eyes. Travis looked at her and smirked.<p>

"Or, it means that you have an actual mark." he said, "You know, like on your forehead."

"Right," said Annabeth as she stood up and walked away to talk with Katie. I looked at Travis.

"You want to tell her that she has the word 'nerd' written on her forehead," I said.

"You tell her, Percy," responded Travis who gave me a smirk.

"RRRRRR"

All of us on the hill turned to the noise; a very large car was approaching. When the car got close enough, it transformed into a familiar looking automaton.

"Festus," screamed Leo in a disturbingly high-pitched voice. He hugged Festus around the leg. Festus stared at him before addressing us.

"Demigods," he growled, "Frank and Hazel have been captured by a group of sexy-looking humans; they want you to rescue them."

"Wait a minute," said Katie, "That means they didn't find the Doors." She turned to Reyna.

"You said that both were some of your best soldiers," she said.

"The best soldiers I have _here_." replied Reyna while shrugging.

"Get us to Frank and Hazel now, Festus!" I said to the dragon-bot desperately.

"Are you crazy? No way!" said Festus. He turned back into a car and drove away. I turned to the others and was about to say something when a portal appeared out of nowhere.

We all stared at it before we realized it was an Iris message. On the other side was that stupid snowy owl that Frank and Hazel were chasing.

"Whooo, whooo" hooted Travis. His brother grinned at him.

"It doesn't understand, Travis", said Connor, "Owls are stupid, remember." Annabeth glared at him.

"O RLY?" said the owl, cocking its head to the side.

The owl morphed into a 7-foot tall woman in full battle armor; it was obviously Athena.

"Athena?" shouted all of us in mock shock.

"I'm not Athena, you dumbasses," said Athena, "I am Minerva."

"I don't know," said Travis, "Isn't your animal form usually a cat?"

Minerva ignored him and said, "I have journeyed alone and found the Doors of Death, demigods. I will bring you straight to it."

"Wisdom's daughter walks alone." I gasped, "You fulfilled the rest of prophecy."

"Yes," replied Minerva, "Just like how I will fulfill my intention of kicking your ass."

"When are you coming?" asked Annabeth.

"Now," her mom replied. I looked at everyone; I knew they were thinking, "What about Hazel and Frank?"

"I will be coming," said Minerva. The Iris message vanished into mist.

"What should we do?" asked Piper. Everyone started talking at once.

"We should go find them," I said.

"I don't know," said Leo, "Frank jacked my scouter. I'm not going to forgive him for that." Piper rolled her eyes.

"Please Valdez," she said, "You have over 9000 of them in your bag."

"The Doors are more important than 'Frazel'," said Reyna, "We have to go with Minerva." Everyone else agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile thousands of miles in the sky.<strong>

"Lord Chaos," said a robed girl, "They wish to end the story quickly."

Her master laughed harshly and said, "No worries, I will just send the Lord of Time to deal with them."

* * *

><p>We had just mutually agreed on a decision when a man in a suit came out of nowhere. I took out Riptide and slashed at the mysterious man but he merely zapped it out of my hand with a hand lazor.<p>

He bowed at me and said to our group in a British accent, "Forgive me. I am Chronos, Lord of Time and I am here to assist you."

"How?" asked Reyna in a suspicious voice.

"I am going to help you save your captured friends," he simpered, "Indirectly of course."

"Again, how?" asked Reyna a second time. Chronos simply laughed and took out a completely metal hammer from his belt. He handed it to Reyna.

"This is the sonic hammer," he said, "It has many functions that can be used." Reyna looked bewildered.

"Lord Chronos," she said while holding out the tool, "**THIS IS A HAMMER!**"

"I know," said Chronos. He snapped his hands and a portal appeared under us. It dragged us through as Chronos himself disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, thousands of miles away.<strong>

The gods were finally on the last page of _The Last Olympian._ The demigods were struggling for the end of the reading torture as well.

"For the first time, I didn't look back," read Hermes, "The end."

Everyone sighed in relief and there was silence. Then, a portal appeared out of nowhere and out came Chronos. He looked around at the exhausted Olympians and demigods.

"I take it that you have finished these wonderful books," said Chronos.

"Fortunately, yes," muttered Hades.

"I do not see the reason why you made us read an entire collection about the damned son of Poseidon," thundered Zeus.

"What's wrong with reading the books?" asked Chronos courteously.

"For one," said Artemis, "I had to hear Hermes tell the same jokes to us over 500 times."

"Second," said Hephaestus, "Every time the reader read a line, someone had to make a smartass comment."

"I see," said Chronos wisely, "Well, I almost forgot to give you the "Heroes of Olympus" series. Here they are and good luck."

Chronos disappeared. Zeus groaned loudly as he picked up "The Lost Hero". He didn't see Percy, Annabeth, and Hermes sneaking off though.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think I get a record for finishing the "Reading the PJO series" in the shortest amount of time possible.**


	8. Retcon Button

**Last Chapter: Retcon Button**

****Hermes knew what he had to do, but it wouldn't be easy. He had to go back in time and stop Chronos from messing around with them.

He put on his winged sandals and helmet and ran so fast that he started running through time.

He kept running until he saw Chronos about to capture the demigods for the reading torture. He stopped and punched Chronos at the back of the head.

Chronos was knocked out and soon events began to change.

Since Chronos didn't have the time to capture the demigods for "Reading the Books", the Olympians didn't waste time reading.

And since he couldn't go back in the past to sidetrack the Seven and their allies, the Seven found the Doors and another Rick Riordan book was finally finished.

Oh, and that meant that Frank and Hazel died at an enemy camp. Oh well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Had to wrap this up.**


End file.
